malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Unta
Unta was the capital city of the Malazan Empire,Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 located on the north-east coast of the continent of Quon Tali. Once the capital of the Kingdom of Unta, the city had been conquered by the Malazans and its ruling family eradicated. The city lay on a broad harbour which was overlooked by an ancient pre-Malazan castle.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.170 According to Tattersail, Unta was about three thousand leagues from Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 Its population was well over a hundred thousand.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.289 The city was defended by at least eight thousand Malazan soldiers and as many as ten thousand poorly trained and unorganized citizen militia members.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.197Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.313 In its wealthier districts, it was a city of painted spires and domes.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US HC p.24 Decorative columns were raised to celebrate the accomplishments of the Empire's Armies and list the names of noted soldiers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.344 Carved into the Imperial Gate of Unta were the words of Emperor Kellanved: "Elemental forces in opposition."Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.848 The area around the city was well known for its rich vineyards and orchards.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.11 It was fashionable for wealthy Untan households to employ emigrants and refugees of the Imperial conquests as servants in their households. After Pale's fall on Genabackis, its citizens could be found working in the Imperial capital in their traditional garb.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115 Like the Grisians, Untans were characterised by their burly frames and wavy hair.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 History Some of the noble families in Unta could trace their lineage back seven centuries to around 400-500 BS, to the tribal horsemen who came to the area from the east. They conquered the cousins of the Kanese who had built villages along the coast and their descendants gradually turned from warrior horsemen to horsebreeders to merchants.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.46 The history of the continent was dominated by two rival provinces, Unta in the east and Quon Tali in the west. Each sought to dominate trade and crush its rival while "lesser states, Itko Kan, Cawn, Gris, and Dal Hon, danced in a myriad of alliances, trade combines and Troikas marshalled against one or both poles." When the Malazans began their domination of the continent, Unta and Quon Tali were the first to fall.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, US HC p.30 Features within the city *Avenue of SoulsDeadhouse Gates, Prologue *Black Nacht tavernReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.306 *Collunus BourseReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.295 *Colonnade AvenueDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, US HC p.28 *Diviner's RowReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK Bantam Press PB p.63 *The Figurehead tavernReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.189 *Gemcutter's BourseReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.303 *God's RoundReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK Bantam Press PB p.65 **Grand Temple of the Queen of Dreams *Imperial Arsenal *Judgment's RoundDeadhouse Gates, Prologue * The Malazan Imperial Palace ** Hall of the Throne ** West Tower * The Noble District ** Marble Slope Road *** House Paran ** Toll Ramp Gate * Reacher's SquareReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.30-31Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.289 * Untan castleReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.170 * Way of OpalsReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.30-31Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.289/302 Features outside the city The Imperial quarries were located outside Unta, producing a grey-black glittering basalt.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41 The East Road led from the city to a pier town called Luckless, where slave ships departed for the Empire's mines on Otataral Island.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US HC p.30 Notable Untans * Ganoes ParanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.45-47 * Felisin ParanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.49/50 * Tavore ParanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.49 In Deadhouse Gates Empress Laseen orchestrated The Cull in 1163 BS, arresting nobles, scholars, and other Untans thought insufficiently loyal to the Malazan Empire. Their goods and properties were confiscated, and those arrested were shipped off to tthe Otataral mines on Seven Cities. Among those suffering this fate were Felisin Paran, Heboric, and Baudin.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue In Return of the Crimson Guard During the events of the Insurrection, the Malazan capital was invaded by the newly reunited Crimson Guard. The Guard seized the city's harbour before securing the routes to the Malazan Imperial Palace. The Guard's interim commander Skinner sought Empress Laseen, but was disappointed to find her absent. With no driving reason to stay, the Guard was soon repelled by a combination of directed Claw attacks and hordes of untrained civilian militia. Independently, the Imperial Arsenal was destroyed in a massive explosion that set off firestorms amongst the holdings of the city's great noble families.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.158 In Stonewielder The new new Emperor began a campaign of rapid rebuilding of the Malazan capital.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.158 Notes and references de:Unta pl:Unta Category:Cities Category:Quon Tali Category:Unta